Book of Oneshots
by Roonil Waslib
Summary: Here's a collection of Kuroshitsuji oneshots. I'm gonna start with some Charles Grey x reader oneshots. I'm taking requests so please review!
1. Midnight Excursions (Grey x Reader)

"Wake up."

"Nooooooo!"

"I said wake up!" Impatiently, you tugged the pillow from beneath the man's head and slammed it forcefully into the back of his skull. This time, the fluffy white haired mass rolled over to face you, a pair of silver grey eyes glittering threateningly at their offender.

"I better be awake this late at night for something important…" He finally grumbled. You giggled and tugged him fully out of bed.

"Actually, more like this early in the morning." You corrected, shooting your friend a sideways grin. He narrowed his eyes agitatedly but you couldn't help laughing further. "If you're really that tired I don't mind if you go back to bed." You shrugged in a reasoning manner. Grey's nose scrunched in distaste as he gave you a sour expression.

"You really expect me to go back to bed after I've woken up? I won't be able to rest until you tell me what was worth the trouble of getting up in the first place!" You smiled. Of course his curiosity would get the better of him.

"... Do you know where the tea is?" He deadpanned.

"Is that seriously what you got up for?" You nodded guiltily, smiling nervously at the anger beginning to make itself known on his face.

"I woke up with the sudden urge for tea and I am not the cook so I don't know where the tea is kept and the head cook- what's her name? Hilga! Oh yeah it's Hilga- is super scary- I think she must hate me- so I didn't want to wake her so the next person that came to mind was you because I thought you got yourself food all the time and plus you're my friend so yeah." You gasped for breath after spitting such a long consecutive sentence. By this time, he was giving you a concerned look.

"You really couldn't have asked someone else about _tea_?"

"Nope. You were the only person I could think of to ask." You cheekily replied. He heaved a sigh and shuffled to the door, grumbling about the uselessness of a servant who didn't even know where the tea was.

He brought you down a single flight of stairs when he stopped suddenly and ushered you through a door to your right.

"Here we are. This is where we keep the tea!" He said in a far cheerier mood than just two minutes ago. You blinked at the sudden change of attitude but disregarded it soon after with a small shrug. Grey could be very two sides at times. You felt lucky to be one of the few who got to see his good side. Grey turned to you, an expectant look painting his features. "So, do you know what you want?" He asked, gesturing to the vast selection of teas in front of you. You nodded and pointed to your choice. He deadpanned at you. "You can get it yourself. You're nearly as tall as I am!" You frowned.

"Fine!" You sulkily hoisted yourself onto a small stool nearby in order to reach your favorite variety of tea. When you were settled onto your perch and felt stable enough to reach above you, you stretched out your arm, grasping at the box, however, suddenly the stool gave a loud crack and sent you tumbling onto the ground, knocking dozens of rows of tea flavors onto the ground with you. All you could do was sit in a daze amongst the growing pile of tea boxes as your accomplice yelped in surprise. He soon leapt into action, ushering you off the floor and gathering as many boxes of tea as he could. A pain shot through your leg but you ignored it; You had other troubles at the moment. A light flickered on outside of the little tea pantry you and Grey were in.

"Who's there!" Barked Hilga's angry German accented voice. Grey jumped and you began hurrying through the back doorway, pulling Grey close behind you. Once out of the confined space, the two of you ran, trying to soften your footsteps so as not to awaken anymore terrifying royal servants. You made several twists and turns until finally, you had to stop, turning into an unused drawing room to catch your breath. By the time you recovered, Grey had his hands placed nonchalantly behind his head.

"That was a close one." You panted. He frowned.

"We didn't get you any tea though. I thought you'd be upset about that." You found yourself blushing unexplainably at your friend's concern. You were probably just flushed from that run, right?

"I guess I'll just have to wait until morning." You sighed dejectedly, looking down at the ground in acceptance. The room grew silent for several moments.

"...What kind of tea did you want?"

"My favorite is Earl Grey. I just love you so much!" You froze as you realized what you had just said.

He looked at you.

You looked at him.

He looked at you.

You had to make this right.

"I mean, I just- that's not what I meant to say! I -err- mean the tea! I love the _tea_ Earl Grey! I mean, you're good too but I meant-"

"You need to stop talking." The real Earl Grey interrupted you, taking a step towards you. "If you wanted some Earl Grey, I actually have some right here." Your heart fluttered in relief.

"You do? Oh goo- mph!" You were interrupted once again by the Earl, except this time by a smooth pair of lips pressed feverishly against your own. Your eyes widened as you tried to grasp what was happening. Charles Grey-your best friend in the whole world- was kissing you! And strangely, you didn't resent it at all. You weren't mad or upset or disgusted! In fact, the pit of your stomach was sending positive butterflies all throughout your body. You felt really really happy. Your eyes fluttered closed, your shoulders relaxed and you kissed him back, causing him to falter in surprise. He pulled back and looked at you. Your eyes opened wide, surprised at your own actions. Your fingers brushed over your lips.

"I'm sorry." You whispered, trying to inch toward the door, appetite gone. Grey's hands landed on either side of you, cutting off your escape.

"No. Don't be sorry. This is entirely my fault. I shouldn't have done that. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. It's just… I like you a lot (y/n). I couldn't stop myself, I just-" This time, you were the one cutting him off with a kiss. You had finally realized that your need to be around the Earl almost constantly was not just your unbreakable friendship with him. You pulled away.

"I think I like you too." You smiled with him in relief as he looked at you in awe. In a burst of happiness he twirled you into the air, bringing your lips to his own. The two of you stayed like that for several minutes until the both of you ran out of breath. You leaned your foreheads against each other's and sighed, simply staring at each other. After a minute of silence you smiled.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That was better than any tea I've ever had."

A/N:

Hullo guys!

So I've decided to start a book of oneshots for Black Butler! I noticed the severe lack of Charles Grey x Reader oneshots (i mean come on! He's wonderful) so I took it upon myself to write my own. If there is a character from this fabulous anime/manga that you feel is under-appreciated or you just want to see me write something about them please tell me in the reviews! I will listen I promise!

Other than that, there isn't much to report. Oh! If you guys are Fairy Tail fans, please go and check out my multi-chapter fanfic: The Hottest Ice! It's not finished but I am still working on it!

So... pretty sure that's all for now folks!

Yours truly,

Roonil


	2. It Went Unnoticed (Sebastian x Ciel)

Throughout the manor, not a sound could be heard. The time was 7:52. The young master would be awakened in 8 minutes by the butler of the house, quite a remarkable man who went by the name of Sebastian Michaelis. The servants to the Phantomhive estate had been awake for nearly two hours, and were now awaiting further instructions from the butler to know how they could be of service. Not being the typical nobleman's servants but rather, a quite inexperienced bunch along the lines of housekeeping. Little did the Phantomhive servants know that the young master's betrothed would be planning a little visit to the manor that very day.

"HELLOOO! CIEL? I'M HERE!" Rang the voice of Elizabeth Midford throughout her fiance's manor. Finny, Bard and Meyrin all scrambling behind her in a state of worry.

"I don't think the young master was expecting anyone this early, Lady Elizabeth!"

"He's still sleeping, yes he is!" They all held tight to the hyperactive girl but to no avail. She yanked free of the servant hands and slipped away, shooting out of the room in a flurry of ribbons and bows.

As the young lady searched the manor for her Earl Phantomhive, Sebastian could be found at the foot of his master's bed, indeed about to wake his master two minutes early at the unexpected disturbance that Elizabeth Midford brought. His right eye twitched as he listened to the girl's shrill cries throughout the manor. Her voice then grew soft as she migrated to another segment of the massive house. Sebastian heaved a soft sigh of relief, then bent down low over his sleeping master. His gloved hands twitched towards the boy's shoulders. _It is improper for a butler to use a physical means of waking his master._ Sebastian pulled back. He opted instead towards the window curtains, drawing them back to let the morning rays flood the luxurious bedroom. Ciel immediately began to stir, eyebrows scrunched together to illustrate his distaste at being awakened. Sebastian smirked at his young master, caught in between the realm of dreams and reality, not fully aware of his surroundings. A _lmost helpless in this bleary state._

"Sebastian, close those damn curtains this instant!" And the moment was gone, snapping the butler back into reality.

"Certainly, my lord." And he complied. A candle-lit lamp kept the room well-lit as Sebastian returned to his master after finishing his small task. "This morning, we have a blackberry cornmeal cake with a choice of earl grey, or Darjeeling Chai from India for your morning tea."

"Earl grey." Ciel grumbled in what he hoped to be a commanding tone. Sebastian merely chuckled.

"Earl grey it is then… Oh, by the way my lord, Lady Elizabeth has come to see you. She seems urgent." At this, the gulp of earl grey Ciel had previously taken was promptly spit out.

"WHAT?"

Very soon, Ciel was downstairs in his formal attire, Sebastian by his side. Lady Elizabeth soon scurried into the room. Her face brightened considerably when she saw who was standing in the entrance hall before her.

"CIEL!" And suddenly, Ciel was overwhelmed by a happy pink blur. Lizzy was furiously messing with his hair, adding ribbons to his clothing, and even powdering his face with various powders and pigments. Sebastian, quite amused with his master's startled expression, chose to keep his distance and observe. When the Lady was finally done, she stood back to admire her handiwork. "SO CUTE!" She squealed in happiness. Ciel's once navy blue coat had turned a bright pink color, complementary to Elizabeth's own gettup. His lips were painted pale blue and his eyelids had been dusted with lavender. His already-long eyelashes were now even longer, and far darker than before. To top off the look, Ciel was now sporting a fluffy pair of kitty ears that matched his own slate grey hair color. Even Sebastian was impressed, eyeing the cat ears with newfound interest. Ciel however, was not amused.

"SEBASTIAN, TAKE ALL THIS OFF IMMEDIATELY!" At his words, Lizzy's face saddened.

"You don't think you look cute Ciel?" She whimpered. Ciel ignored her hurt tone, instead looking away from her as he replied.

"No. It does not do to wear such fluffy garbage in the presence of company. It appears unprofessional and mocking, not to mention how completely embarrassing it would be to even be caught dead in something as silly as this." He hadn't been looking at his fiance as he said those words, but as he did, Lizzy's lower lip began to tremble. All of her hard work to make the perfect outfit for Ciel was garbage now. Lizzy wore pink lacy dresses all the time. Did that mean others did not take her seriously? Did she appear 'unprofessional' or 'mocking'? Startled at this new insight, Lizzy felt tears spring to her eyes. She took a step back, not daring to blink. Embarrassed, she turned and fled before Ciel could look back at her. She could not bare to talk to anyone and would not be ready to for several hours.

Looking back at where he had left Lizzy, Ciel found that his fiance had disappeared. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden disappearance and looked questioningly to his butler. Sebastian was smiling devilishly and Ciel narrowed his eyes, untrusting to the attitude change.

"What is it? Where did Lizzy go? Why are you smiling that way?" If anything, Sebastian's smirk only widened.

"I'm afraid Lady Elizabeth has left the premises. I believe she felt hurt at the idea that you didn't like the costume she had prepared for you." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"She should know me well enough to know that I would never wear something as silly and degrading as that."

"Well perhaps she doesn't know you now like she knew you before…" Ciel knew what Sebastian was referring to, but didn't offer a reaction to his butler's words.

"Now that we're downstairs, let's take breakfast to the dining room."

While on their way to the dining room, Ciel and Sebastian passed the housemaid, Meyrin, attempting to mop the floors with a butter churner, greasing the floor with a thin layer of dairy. When she saw Ciel, she blinked and took her glasses off to stare. There, on top of the young master's head was a pair of fluffy cat ears. Before she could speak or giggle, Sebastian caught her eye with an amused smirk. He quietly put a finger to his lips to signify silence. She blushed and saluted, quickly returning to her work. When she glanced at her 'mop' without her glasses on, she gave a small yelp of surprise and blushed even deeper, realizing she had made a terrible mistake. Walking on the buttered floors, she felt her feet slip from beneath her and she tumbled to the ground in a heap.

As they entered the dining room, Ciel and Sebastian found Bard there waiting for them with a proud, closed-eyed grin on his face.

"I heard you were 'aving breakfast down here today so I thought I'd make some of my famous breakfast ham!" He lifted the lid of a silver platter to reveal a charred black slab of what used to be ham. Now, it was burned too severely to serve as anything but coal for the fire. With a polite, closed-eye smile of his own, Sebastian quickly snatched Bard's creation and tossed it into the fireplace, eliminating all signs of the monstrous thing. When Bard finally glanced at Ciel, he really did burst out laughing at the cat ears perched atop his head. Ciel looked mildly confused for a moment before glancing at Sebastian for clarification. Sebastian rushed to Bard's side and straightened him up, squeezing his shoulder so hard, Bard immediately sobered, wincing in pain. Satisfied, Sebastian released the cook and brought out a breakfast of his own. At the sight of the food, Ciel relaxed and sat himself at the head of the table.

Ciel spent most of the rest of the day in his study, filling out paperwork and occasionally throwing darts at the dartboard on the far wall. A few times one or more servant's heads could be spotted peeking into the room to get a glimpse of the cat ears Ciel still did not seem to be aware of. Although an odd occurrence, Ciel hardly questioned it. The servants were, after all, rather unorthodox to say the least.

Finally, as Ciel finished the last of his paperwork for the day, he gave a yawn. Sebastian, who had been in the room to see if the young master had any orders, noticed the yawn and smirked.

"It seems you are tired, my lord. I suggest you go to bed now so that you can be rested for tomorrow. If you are completely finished I will escort you to your room now." Ciel nodded and slipped out of his chair, too tired to argue. The two trudged through the hallway towards Ciel's room (Or rather, Ciel trudged. Sebastian… floated). It took some effort for Ciel to keep his eyes open. Eventually, the pair reached the lush bedroom and Ciel immediately turned to Sebastian to be undressed for the night. Sebastian didn't even need to ask for Ciel to hold his arms out so the he could slip out of his coat. The coat came off, then the shoes, then the socks. Ciel lifted his chin, presenting Sebastian with the ribbon around his collar, Sebastian's hands worked swiftly, occasionally brushing against Ciel's throat as he untied the ribbon. He could almost feel the young boy's pulse quickening as he pulled the ribbon from around his shoulders. Sebastian eyed his young master curiously. _Wasn't his pulse supposed to slow as he became sleepier?_ Finally, Ciel stood back to pull down his trousers for sleep. Now he was ready. He crawled into bed with the little energy he had left and settled into the pillows. Sebastian went to leave but was stopped by the young Earl's voice.

"No, stay…" He managed softly before falling asleep. Sebastian looked back. He smiled at the little cat ears still poking from the covers, then stopped, almost shocked at how adorable Ciel's little head looked when he was asleep. Sebastian couldn't hold back the flush of his cheeks at the Earl's resemblance to his favorite animal. He just wanted to touch the soft locks belonging to the kitten- young lord. _No, it is not part of the butler aesthetic for a butler to be touching his master_ Especially _if his master is asleep._ He hesitated, sitting next to his master's bed a moment longer before standing, but before he could get far, a small hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked back down at the young master. He was still asleep… Maybe he could stay in the young Earl's bed just this once. _If I wake up quietly enough, he'll never know I was here._ And with that final thought in his head, Sebastian settled in next to his master's small frame and drifted off into a light sleep.

A/N: Hi guys!

Ok, so I am really really REALLY happy to announce...

THAT I'VE ALREADY HAD MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY! OMG I'M SO EXCITED I LOVE YOU OMGBJKLDRLBRLDOJPAADMKLFQD!

So a HUGE thank you to Calamity Crisis! You requested a Sebastian x Ciel so I delivered!

P.S. This is my first time writing a Sebaciel and I don't read a lot of Sebaciel either so I apologize if this is all wrong! If requested, I can totally write another one if this one wasn't good enough. I just don't really know.

So yeah! Please do review to see more oneshots you want! I will begin working on them right away! I love you guys!

Yours truly,

Roonil


End file.
